Just the Way You Are!
by LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide
Summary: Okay so this story is based after FANG! It's a 2-shot song fic! Just slight bit of FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV!**

I was in my room still crying and trying to get over Fang. I just couldn't believe he had actually left me and the flock. How could he have done this to us? Something in the back of my head kept trying to get me out of bed but I couldn't get my brain to think about anything but Fang.

I finally managed to at least go turn the radio on. After I turned it on I immediately went and climbed back into bed. After a while I started to actually listen to what was playing on the radio.

_Oh her eyes, Her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're_

_not shining_

Fang's eyes were a perfect midnight black that looked like there were no stars out at all.

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

He never tried to do his hair in any special way but it was always falling in just the perfect way.

_Shes so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

I never told him but he was always so handsome. I only told him once at Total and Akila's wedding

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_It's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don'tsee what I see_

_But every time she ask_

_me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing_

_That I would change_

_Cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Fang was always so amazing to me no matter what he was doing whether he was fighting off erasers, smiling, laughing, or especially when he was kissing me. I loved him just the way he was.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops_

_And stares for awhile_

_Cause girl your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, Her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd_

_let me_

I sometimes had little fantasies when I was sleeping or flying about me and Fang being totally alone for a whole day. The flock was safe, and we could kiss each other all day if we wanted because their was no one there to stop us. Of course that was just a fantasy. That could never happen because this is reality and not a fairytale.

_Her Laugh, Her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

When Fang did laugh it was beautiful. He thought his laugh was stupid, and that's why he didn't full out laugh a lot, but I thought it was music to my ears. Oh god what has Nudge done to me?

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

I loved Fang and I wanted him to stay the same forever

_If perfect is what you're_

_searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

What? I don't have a comment about him for every little line in the god damn song.

_So don't even bother asking_

_if you look okay_

_you know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing_

_That I would change_

_Cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops_

_And stares for awhile_

_Cause girl your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing_

_That I would change_

_Cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops_

_And stares for awhile_

_Cause girl your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I sat there still slightly crying like I had been through the entire song. Everything reminds me of Fang. I just can't get him out of my head. I decided to finally get out of bed and at least go eat something.

**Hope you guys like my first song-fic. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fang's POV

**Hey people here's your story. Okay and I know the song says her and it was from Max's POV but she was basically taking the words and changing them to fit him. Oh and there's one spot where Fang is dreaming. I put the dream in Bold Italics. The lyrics to the song are just in Italics. On with the story.  
**

**Fang's POV  
**

I was sitting in a cave a little ways off from where the school use to be. It was really quiet out here and I could see all the stars.

Wow. This place is so nice and romantic. God I wish I could spend every second of every day here with Max.

No bad Fang. Don't think about her or you'll end up going back to her!

God I wish I could stop thinking about Max. Not that I wanted to because I love her ,but... oh forget it! Who am I talking to anyways?

I started getting tired so I laid down on the floor of the cave and went to sleep.

**_I was running towards someone, but I couldn't figure out who. Ever time I would get even a foot away from the person they would move backwards to being about what looked like at least a mile away. It was really bugging me that I couldn't remember who the person was. I know I recognized __the face but I couldn't remember where from._**

**_"Fang! How could you leave me? Where are you? Come back to me Fang!" spoke the person I was running towards. As soon as those first words hit my ears I realized I was running towards Max! Oh Max! How could I ever forget that beautiful face? I started running even faster, started pushing even harder! I was within inches away when..._**

I suddenly woke up with a start. Man! Of course my internal clock had to wake me up now! It couldn't allow me this **ONE** fantasy!

I finally fully woke up and got a granola bar from my pack. After I found one I got out my radio. Don't even ask where I got it because you probably don't want to know. There I go again, talking to myself! Anyways I turned it on and flipped channels a bit until I heard this song. I wasn't really sure about where I had heard it before, but it sounded familiar so I started listening to it.

_Oh her eyes, Her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're  
not shining_

Max's eyes are so beautiful. There always sparkling._  
_

_Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

Her hair is so beautiful. It's always like looking in a mysterious pool of wonder and beauty._  
_

_Shes so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

I think Max is gorgeous, but I never told her that. I just could never find the right words to say it, you know? Oh who am I talking to now? Darth Vader? **(A/N: Sorry real fast. If it seems like  
I'm having Fang make fun of Darth Vader I'm not! I Promise! That was just the first name that came to my mind!)**_  
_

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
It's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't  
see what I see  
But every time she ask  
me do I look okay  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing  
That I would change  
Cause your amazing  
Just the way you are_

Max is amazing whether she's fighting off erasers, putting Angel to bed, or laughing at one of Gazzy's jokes._  
_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops  
And stares for awhile  
Cause girl your amazing  
Just the way you are_

I could always count on Max to cheer me up when I was in a bad mood. Just by smiling at me, she could make my whole world fall upside down with it (in a good way of course)._  
_

_Her lips, Her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd  
let me_

Max's lips are so sweet and soft. If only every one was safe and we lived in a fairytale. I would take Max on an all day trip of doing whatever she wanted, then at the end of the day I would give her a romantic picnic dinner and just kiss her until we couldn't breath and then kiss her some more._  
_

_Her Laugh, Her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

I love Max's laugh. It's beautiful, and just so sweet, like her._  
_

_She's so_ _beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're  
searching for  
Then just stay the same_

It's pretty true right as it's said. Max is perfect and I would never ask her to change._  
_

_So don't even bother asking  
if you look okay  
you know I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing  
That I would change  
Cause your amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops  
And stares for awhile  
Cause girl your amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing  
That I would change  
Cause your amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops  
And stares for awhile  
Cause girl your amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah!_

Not bad for a guy who has no emotions is that. I started thinking maybe leaving Max was the wrong thing to do. I know at least my whole life is boring and dead without her.

No I can't go back to her it's to dangerous_,_ for both of us and the flock.

"AAAAHHHH!"

I screamed into the dark, silent earlier morning. It felt good to do that. I started getting hungry again so I jumped off the edge of my cave and went to get the rest of my breakfast.

**A/N: Special thanks to xXWeightlessShadowXx for the idea of a Fang heart felt moment and one of the last lines where Fang says not bad for a guy who has no emotions is that. Imaginary Online hugs for you xXWeightlessShadowXx. You all should check out xXWeightlessShadowXx's story Maximum Ride: Angel book 7 (especially if you like this story)! Okay well that is the last chapter for this fanfic. Thanks for reading people! Your reviews mean a lot to me!  
**


End file.
